


Sensitive People (with so much to give)

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, porn without plot/plot what plot, trans diego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Klaus and Diego are finally going to get it on.





	Sensitive People (with so much to give)

**Author's Note:**

> whaddupppp back at it again delivering some trans content. as always, diego's trans experience (and therefore, Klaus' reactions) are tailored based on my experiences as a trans person and those of other trans ppl i know! mileage may vary, ofc. this was a lotta fun to write, and i'm def hoping to write more trans TUA content when I can!
> 
> big thanks to hannah for beta'ing, as always <3
> 
> enjoy!

“Die- _go_ ,” Klaus sing-songs. “I’m _wai-ti-ing_.”

“Hold your horses,” Diego calls from the bathroom.

Klaus sighs and rolls onto his back, tired of leaning on his side. He’s stripped naked and his cock is hard, his ass is stretched and ready. _He’s_ ready, desperate for it, in all honesty. He and Diego have been inching their way toward this for what feels like eons. Diego’s been _weird_ about sex, about getting naked—aside from shirtless, always happy to get shirtless—but when he finally pulled Klaus aside earlier today and hissed, _“I want to fuck you tonight,”_ well…

Klaus has been aching for it, _all fucking day._

Klaus perks up when the bathroom door creaks open. He scrambles to sit up and his cock twitches with interest. “Finally!” He crows.

Diego stands in the doorway of the bathroom, hands cupping around his crotch. “Don’t laugh.”

Klaus frowns. “Why would I laugh? I’ve literally been gagging for you for, like, _weeks_.”

Diego smiles fondly. “I know, just…” He pulls his hands away and lets them fall by his sides and—

_“Oh.”_ Klaus sits up straighter. “Why would I ever laugh?” He breathes. His heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest and he can only imagine how Diego feels. “You look…” Klaus licks his lips and it’s not for show.

Diego _does_ look good. The leather straps surrounding his waist and thighs are striking and sexy. It’s like the best parts of his stupid vigilante costume condensed into as naked as possible. His cock, a beautiful deep purple color, protrudes from the front of the harness. The tension in Diego’s body is obvious, and Klaus wants it gone as soon as possible.

“C’mere, Diego. Please?”

Diego strides toward him, still tense but relaxing with every step. By the time he’s at the edge of the bed, his cock eye-level with Klaus, he looks ready to _melt_.

“You look so good, Diego,” Klaus murmurs. He leans forward and lets his lips brush the tip of Diego’s cock. It’s hard against his lips, and not warm in the way Klaus is used to, but even the slight touch has Diego shivering. “Can I suck you?”

“Yeah,” Diego replies, voice strangled. He grabs a handful of Klaus’ curls and Klaus lets him take charge. He lets Diego feed his cock into his mouth, lets him thrust in and out slowly. Klaus swallows when the head hits the back of his throat, moans when his lips meet the silver ring of the harness. Diego’s hips thrust forward and push the cock further into Klaus’ mouth and Klaus rides the waves of Diego grinding against the pleasure.

Klaus falls back when Diego finally lets go of his hair and gasps for breath. “Jesus, Diego.”

Diego bites his lip as he looks down at Klaus. “Did you get ready for me like I asked?”

Klaus smirks. “Why don’t you find out?” He lays back slowly and spreads his legs, holding himself open with hands on his inner thighs.

Diego reaches out and brings his fingers to Klaus’ hole, slipping two fingers into the sloppy wet mess. “Perfect,” Diego groans. He withdraws his fingers and wipes them on the sheets. He clambers onto the bed between Klaus’ inviting legs but pauses with a hand around the base of his cock.

“Diego?” Klaus asks, letting go of his thighs and going up on his elbows.

“You sure...this is okay?”

Klaus hitches a leg over Diego’s hip and tugs him closer. “I want you to fuck me.”

Diego hesitates only a second longer, then nods. He lays a hand on Klaus’ stomach and guides his cock in with his other hand. Klaus lets out a long breath and keeps his body relaxed as the head pops in, as the spit-slick length fills him up slowly and surely.

“Oh, Diego,” Klaus whines softly. It’s gentle and sweet as Diego sinks into him, slowly falling forward to cover Klaus’ body with his own. Klaus hooks his ankles together at the small of Diego’s back and grips his biceps as he rides out the wave of pleasure. “Your cock feels so good inside me, feels _perfect_.”

Diego shudders and his hips jerk forward, pressing in even deeper. “Yeah?”

Klaus nods and brushes his cheek against Diego’s stubble. “Yeah, been waiting so long for you, baby. Feel even better than I imagined.”

Diego grins before leaning down to kiss Klaus, dirty and filthy and deep. Klaus moans as Diego’s tongue glides against his, the kiss wet and messy as Diego starts to thrust. He wastes no time building up a rhythm. It’s different from all the other times Klaus has been fucked: it’s fast and hard but he relishes the way Diego presses forward at the end of each thrust to take his own pleasure.

“How do you feel, baby?” Klaus murmurs, words hitching on a moan. “Want you to feel good, too.”

Diego nods and buries his face against Klaus’ neck. “So good, could come.”

“I’m gonna come,” Klaus agrees in a thin tone, one broken up by pleasure. He finally lets go of one of Diego’s arms to get a hand between them instead. He jerks himself off quick, chasing his orgasm. “You’re gonna make me come, baby, you make me feel so _good_.”

Diego groans and his rhythm starts to falter. “Wanna see you come, watch you fall apart.”

Klaus shivers and turns to catch Diego’s lips in a kiss again. “So close,” he whines. “Gonna come.”

Diego bites Klaus’ bottom lip, and growls as he pulls away, “Do it, Klaus, come on my cock.”

Klaus locks his legs tighter around Diego’s hips and fucks up into his own fist as he finally starts to come. He spills over his fingertips, smearing come onto Diego’s stomach as Diego fucks him through the waves of orgasm.

Diego stills as Klaus winces from oversensitivity. “Klaus?”

“Gimme a second,” Klaus sighs. He wipes his clean hand over his sweat-slick forehead. He catches his breath and when he finally feels the last shocks of pleasure fade, he sits up again. Diego inches back and his cock slips from Klaus’ hole. Shivering, Klaus asks, “What do you need, baby?”

Diego looks like he’s at a loss.

Klaus tries again. “What feels good? What can _I_ do to make you feel good?”

Diego gapes at him like a fish, so Klaus knows he has to take matters into his own hands.

“Okay, just tell me if I need to stop, okay?” Klaus’ hands are shaking as he reaches for Diego. Despite all their flirting, all their little bouts of foreplay, he’s never properly gotten his hands on Diego below the waist and now that he can, he’s almost too excited to do it. He fumbles with the straps of the harness, mourning the loss of beautiful leather against Diego’s skin, but it’s worth it to see what’s underneath.

Diego’s pubes are trimmed short and gather in a hefty bunch, and Klaus wants nothing more than to bury his face there. From them protrudes Diego’s actual cock, fleshy and hard, erect, the perfect size to get his lips around. Lower, Klaus can see the lips of Diego’s labia and the slickness gathering there, almost dripping.

“Jesus, you’re wet for me, huh?” Klaus says softly.

Diego moans. “Y-yeah.”

“C’mere,” Klaus says again, tugging until Diego’s the one flat on his back with Klaus looming over him. “Gonna make you feel good,” Klaus promises. Klaus bends and presses a sweet, gentle kiss to Diego’s lips then works his way down his brother’s body. He kisses the defined lines of Diego’s body, his abs, his pecs, stopping to nibble at his nipples, wringing desperate gasps from him.

Finally, Klaus reaches the cut line of Diego’s hips, the v-shape leading to Diego’s cock and slit. Klaus looks up at Diego, admires his flushed and dazed expression, before dipping to curl his lips around Diego’s cock. It’s hot and hard between his lips and easy to fit into his mouth. He sucks gently as he trails fingertips along the inside of Diego’s thigh until he can brush over the slick lips of his labia.

“Can I?” Klaus asks, slipping between the lips but not quite pressing into Diego yet.

“Klaus, _please_.”

Klaus smiles to himself before watching his finger slip into Diego. It goes smooth, easy, velvety soft and hot. He sinks back down to suck at Diego’s cock again as he carefully curls his finger inside Diego.

Diego’s thighs are quaking on either side of him and above him, Diego’s chest is heaving for air. “Another finger,” Diego pleads suddenly. “I can take it.”

Klaus doesn’t reply—his mouth is full, after all—but slides a second finger in with the first. He thrusts them quicker and pauses every other thrust to crook his fingers and find the spot that’s going to make Diego _scream_ for him. It’s almost too easy to find it, and Diego doesn’t quite scream—but he does let out a moan loud enough to rattle the walls, and a rush of pride goes through Klaus.

He moans around Diego’s cock, lavishes his tongue against the sensitive tip over and over until Diego is squirming under him, almost frantic. Klaus speeds up the pace of his fingers and keeps them curled and angled _just_ right until Diego is panting, gasping, scrambling to pull at the sheets and then at Klaus’ curls.

“Gonna come,” Diego pants suddenly, as if he’s just found his voice again. “Klaus, I’m—I’m gonna come.”

Klaus doesn’t reply except to moan, and just as he hoped, it’s like the vibrations were the last little thing needed to tip Diego over the edge.

Diego lurches forward and holds Klaus’ head down as he comes, clenching around Klaus’ fingers and filling the room with slick, wet sounds.

“Ah,” Diego whimpers. Klaus hurries to pull away, licking his lips as Diego’s cock slips away. He sucks his two fingers into his mouth as well and licks them clean. “Klaus,” Diego sighs.

Klaus crawls up the bed and lays against Diego’s side, throwing an arm over his chest. “Yeah?”

Diego hides his face against Klaus’ hair. “That was…”

Klaus bites back a smirk and instead playfully flicks at Diego’s nipple. “Yeah,” he agrees. “That was.”


End file.
